


Praise of Lupercus

by BlueSnuffVideo



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: 2434/KNKZ/Vtuber/ChroNoiR, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnuffVideo/pseuds/BlueSnuffVideo
Summary: *我是好牧人；好牧人为羊捨命。我是好牧人；我认识我的羊，我的羊也认识我。（约翰福音10:11-14）
Relationships: KNKZ
Kudos: 61





	Praise of Lupercus

!警告：R-18  
人物崩坏/同性恋情节有/非专业描写/与现实中任何团体或个人无关

Praise of Lupercus(牧神礼赞)

“啊——天气真好。”  
海岸边翻滚着腥涩的甘甜，似乎有几只海鸟低飞而过，扇动起禽类特有的异味。沙砾相互摩擦，倒扣在碎石滩的玻璃瓶叮当作响。他眯起眼睛环顾四周，一切分明如此生动熟悉，但那层薄雾始终笼罩在眼前，太阳仿若一粒刺破巩膜的小点，血液在此处渗透到视网膜上，晕染出一团红色。“加州的阳光也不过如此，我刚来这里的时候还总是担心晒伤。”  
金色海岸于他而言是灰黄的沼泽，失去颜色的海风猎猎作响，已经同沙漠中孤寂的暴风无异。他抱紧双腿，把脸埋在膝盖处，脚掌在粗粝的沙石上蹭过来蹭过去，像是在摩挲死皮下新生而皱缩的皮肤。坐在一旁的人好像回了句什么话，但被海浪蔓延着吞没了。  
洗发水的香味有工业制品刻意造作的温暖，离他越发近了，近到他能看见身边人的头发边缘和毛衣上的绒毛被阳光打上一圈琥珀色的轮廓，绵软的吐息扫过眼睑。  
他转过头来了。

叶转过头来向他递了个眼色。  
“啊，是的。”葛葉如大梦初醒，接过下一个问题，“这次取景地的选择综合了多方考虑，最后还是决定在墨西哥湾沿岸拍摄。当然，整个过程都很顺利。”他飞快眨了下眼睛，自然地把下面的对话衔接过去。  
“导演谈到你答应出演这部电影之前犹豫了一段时间，但最后还是同意了，请问是什么最终说服你接受这个角色？”  
“关于这个……啊……我第一次遇到和自己这么契合的角色，”葛葉身子略微后仰，“不是说他具有我之前演过的角色的共同点，也不是说原来的那些角色和我没有共鸣，而是感觉他非常像现在的‘自己’。”  
“不过我也不确定现在的我到底是不是真正的葛葉了，哈哈……而且这次剧本的编排有叶的参与，我对他很有自信，我相信他有独特的、有效的方法让我融入这个世界观和角色。我想我可能只是对我自己不确定。”  
“其实你一直都心知肚明你会去演的，从我们第一次谈起这件事的时候我就明白了。”叶上半身微微前倾，“确定出演前反复犹豫是他的习惯，不过，斟酌自己是否适合出演某个角色，是否对这个角色感兴趣，也是葛葉他的谨慎之处。”  
是吗？葛葉下意识想反问，理智让他及时遏制住了。采访已接近尾声，但他神经依旧高度紧张，刚才的走神已经表露失态，现在是颁奖前夕，应该自觉避免一切不当举动，而身体却不由自主地屡触红线。  
“这次扮演的角色是一位逐渐失明的盲人，请问你在融入这个角色过程中有没有遇到什么困难呢？”  
“关键不在于模仿盲人，而在于让自己忘记‘能看见’这件事。我，说实话，不是很理解他，也不知道该怎么理解他。我唯一明确的就是他非常爱自己的爱人，跟着他做我就能融入角色。萨沙爱安东尼，我也去爱安东尼就好了，反正我也很爱叶……”  
记者带几分惊愕的表情让他猛然意识到自己的失言，于是他不着痕迹地仓促扭头看向叶，握住对方的手，佯装狡黠地挑起眉梢。  
“毕竟他可是叶，没有人会不爱他。”  
话音刚落，闪光灯拍打在他们的脸上。背景的巨幅海报里，葛葉扮演的角色仰躺在波斯地毯中央，相互交织又重复对称的红色花纹像是抽长的藤蔓，将他约束在地面上，迷路似的困惑徘徊在眉心，失焦的双眼茫然无光，却涌动着晦暗的柔情，海报表面四散拼图般的纹路又让他看起来摇摇欲坠。坐在海报面前的葛葉伸出双手握住叶的右手，西装上的褶皱以及被室内过高的温度熏红的眼角和他稍显僵硬的热切相得益彰，沉闷的爱意自微撅的上唇嗫嚅而出，戏里戏外两个人遥相呼应，凝视着被顶灯投下的光线映成明黄色的叶。  
这张照片隔日便刊登在了各大杂志和报纸的影视版内页，为原本就声势不低的电影《牧神礼赞》的宣传又添了把柴火。

《牧神礼赞》是葛葉和叶的第三次合作，影片在筹备阶段放出消息时便已引起轩然大波，拍摄完成后更是入围威尼斯电影节主竞赛单元斩获金狮奖，一时间风头无两。电影的剧情简单工整，有不少可圈可点之处，然而核心冲突和最大的亮点全然依赖角色的情感发展和波动，甚至因此有影评人点评到这是一部比起导演，演员地位更重要的电影。佐证之处在于，叶提出以自己修改剧本为条件参演电影，并邀请葛葉加入时，导演的惊喜不亚于投资方。  
“‘甜蜜的飞来横祸’，我得这么说，他提的要求苛刻但这不妨碍他的参与让整部电影有了灵魂，尤其是带来了葛葉，我真的不是妄自菲薄，他们是最理想的人选。”导演如此评价。各大媒体和平台上对电影是否被过誉的争议也始终存在，而放眼望去对两位主演的演技质疑之声却少之又少，特别是主角扮演者葛葉，“不容置喙的实力，又一次标准的体验派演出。”纽约时报的影评专栏在标题下醒目地补充道。  
葛葉的成名之路坎坷而曲折，尽管现在的他是各大电影节的宠儿，几年前的他却还得为无戏可演犯愁。作为一个戏剧出身的俄裔演员，他在《裘力斯·恺撒》中扮演的那位张扬暴戾又骄傲多情的古罗马君王呼之欲出，仿佛冥界的疏忽让真正的暴君借他的肉体还魂一般，他残忍却又让人找不出哪里酷虐，他令人愤怒但难以提起恨意。如果说恺撒还隐藏着生涩和过度解读的影子，那么之后的《欲望号街车》则可被形容为趋于完美，因为是为艾滋群体募捐的公益表演，这一版的布兰奇由男人扮演，此前谁也没料到葛葉将会凭借这个角色一举摘得当年的托尼奖。他的布兰奇脆弱敏感如一个没有皮肤的人，如一只被剥去鳞翅上粉末的残破蝴蝶。编剧对剧本大刀阔斧的修改让这个角色的魅力和悲哀不遗余力地铺满整个舞台。  
葛葉是天生的演员，与其说他是在饰演角色，不如说他是凭着本能去成为角色，他的表演极富戏剧张力而不失真实感，人们确信他是一个不折不扣的体验派演员，却在他转型到电影行业时表达了遗憾和惋惜——在戏剧上如鱼得水，在荧幕上水土不服的演员数不胜数。更何况他毫无人脉与背景，即使有出色的剧作导演引荐，看看那些贸然进入好莱坞的戏剧演员们的先例，无人不是从无名配角和龙套做起，在如此宝贵的黄金年龄，他能忍受蹉跎岁月吗？即使熬了过来，以他的能力，足以在影史上留下名字吗？所有人都对他不抱幻想。  
然而，沉寂了短短一年以后，葛葉便先后参演了《无针钟》和《残骸》两部聚焦底层边缘人的电影，分别夺得了柏林银熊奖和金球奖，让整个影坛都为之震惊，一名崭露头角的新锐演员能有如此高的成就属实罕见。前者是大谈种族歧视等敏感问题的另类作品，葛葉在其中所扮演的深夜电台主播亚历山大古怪而癫狂，身上的每一处细节都昭示着他的混乱不堪：指甲缝里积累的皮屑随着指节的晃动纷纷而下，剃须后引起的一圈皮疹环绕于两颊，七月盛夏也必须紧紧裹着法兰绒大衣。他的双眼始终涣散无光彩，只有他把寿终正寝的白人警察的尸体从坟墓中掘出，摆成屈辱的姿势，埋进曾被她误杀的非裔邻居的坟墓里时闪过一丝清澈的明亮。而后者讲述了瘾君子约翰失败的自我救赎，他瘦削枯槁得失去人形，凹陷的腹部和根根分明的肋骨，小臂和大腿上密密麻麻的青紫针眼，痉挛到青筋暴起，乃至只能爬行前进——但他依旧做着关于阳光和希望的幻梦，以至脸上始终浮现出迷离朦胧的幸福。  
在所有人都被他精湛的演技折服之际，这份天赋的反噬逐渐浮出水面，有传言说，由于与戏剧截然不同的表现形式和拍摄手法，他难以逃脱角色塑造的牢笼，那两个人物的灵魂仿佛住在了他的躯壳里，让他几乎无法通过其他角色的试镜，最终他昙花一现般再次消失在大众眼中，直到两年后首次和叶合作，他和那位老练的“影帝”重新回到人们的视野。

“我什么都是，我也什么都不是。”  
葛葉看着荧幕上的萨沙，一字一字地念出这句台词。  
叶倚坐在他旁边，两条腿交叠着盘在一起，他侧目端详自己名义上的挚友，时不时兼顾着扫一眼电脑上的样片。他已经借住在葛葉家整整一周了，美其名曰入戏和对台词，葛葉对此深信不疑，这让他感到一阵别扭的好笑。现在这个片段已经在屏幕上反复循环三次了，剧本的讨论仍是难以推进，他再次摊开台本，准备着第四次尝试。  
“我不接受施舍。”  
一句带感叹句语气的陈述句，葛葉的瞳孔难以聚焦，眼神飘忽不定，睫毛高频率地抖动着，暗涌的自尊撕破了皮囊倾泻而出，每个音节都泛着苦涩的怒意。  
“看来我们对施舍的定义有所不同。”颔首瞥过剧本，叶眯起双眼，语气淡漠，“但要是承认这是施舍会让你更好接受，那么我也无所谓。”  
影片前段，难以重回舞台的青年极力维护自己满不在乎的云淡风轻，不惜隐瞒自己生活拮据，难以偿还债务的难堪，把放弃戏剧表演的痛苦粉饰在不堪一击的乐观下。爱慕他也被他所爱的男人戳穿了虚浮的尊严，他却不打算坦率地接受对方施以的援手。  
“这就是施舍。”  
“不，这当然不是。”叶的尾音发颤，宛若冰山溃不成兵前裂隙间崩解的轰鸣，“我清楚你是个什么样的人，如果你告诉自己这是别人的施舍你就可以心安理得的拒绝，为什么，萨沙，为什么你无法拒绝别人的爱又抗拒接受？为什么面对我的好意你会如此胆战心惊？你的痛苦与我同在，你还不明白吗？”  
“不要再说了！你的爱对我来说是昂贵又不合脚的皮鞋，我不能得到也不该得到！”压抑的情绪最终爆发，葛葉猛然向前探身，伸出一只手试图抓住些什么，但由于距离太远和视力退化，他只能在半空中虚握着拳头。他眼圈泛红，眼袋下的乌青病态的染上血色，泪水在角膜上蒙起一层薄膜使他殷红的双眼漾出波澜。  
“……这可不是一个贴切的比喻。”叶沉默片刻起身靠对方更近一些，扶住那只悬空的，孤零零的左手，把它拉到自己胸前，让它揪住自己的衣领。  
“再往前迈一步就好，萨沙，只要一步你就可以抓住我了。”

“啊……不对……”  
葛葉松开右手，把台本丢到一边，“不对……不应该这个样子……”他嘀嘀咕咕地垂下头，眼角残留着泪痕，左手依旧挂在叶的前襟。  
“是吗？”  
叶保持着此时古怪的姿势再次浏览了一遍手里的台词，语气和神态全都感情饱满，和拍摄时的状态无异，“是动机还是目的？”  
“不是剧本的原因，问题出在我身上。”  
葛葉抽了抽鼻子，呆坐了一会儿后慢慢把左手收回来，“我只是在困惑，我不明白‘我’为什么要得到这些。”  
“这是‘你’应得的，‘你’已经做得很好了。”  
“我更不明白你为什么总是说出这种话，你让我有了自己可以继续前进的错觉，但是路已经走到尽头了。”  
叶突然有一点恍惚，他开始分不清楚这是葛葉在对他倾诉还是在和他交流角色，对上葛葉明显异于健康人的呆滞眼神时他结结实实地打了个寒战。  
“病人对人的依恋往往都是这般深沉而又真挚。”他放下台本，双臂环住葛葉的肩膀，“不要解读过头了，有时候对角色自己都搞不清楚的问题不需要想太多，适当的留白也有好处。”  
“而且我好饿，葛葉——”叶就着这个姿势把脸埋进对方的腹部，闷闷地发出几声以假乱真的抽泣，“说好的夜宵呢——”，他一面拖长声音，一面收紧小臂，干脆整个人拖挂在葛葉身上，好像受尽了委屈。  
“好了知道了知道了，我去冰箱里看看。”葛葉气质大变，被叶强行拽回现实，先前那个倔强敏感的青年形象一扫而光。他故作不满地轻提起伏在身上那人的后领，“你先把我松开啊，我可拖不动你。”  
“我增重是为了角色——而且只有十斤！”  
“哈？我可是连沙拉酱都不能吃！你有什么可抱怨的。”  
葛葉边说着边趿着拖鞋走进厨房四处翻找起来，“你要是不小心在我这里吃脱型了我概不负责。”  
“真是残忍呐，恺撒先生。”  
“你好烦啊，自己去点外卖吧！”

“您一直回避在大众面前申明自己的政治立场，是为了保证自己可以更好地融入角色吗？”  
“任何有关演员的政治化标签都会影响观众对角色、甚至是电影的判断，电影院不是议院。而且我本人也不关心这方面的问题，因为推特总是给我推送小猫的照片让我分心，”叶一脸诚恳的微笑，“有谁会不喜欢可爱的大眼睛呢？”  
“哈哈，”记者配合着笑了几声，“那么，最后一个问题。您的搭档，葛葉，他的演艺生涯似乎越来越有起色，知名制片人安德鲁在《名利场》上发表的文章中谈到了您和他合作后对他带来的巨大影响，请问您怎么看待这种观点？”  
“啊，是的，我也看过那篇文章，观点独到新颖，确实非常有趣。不过……”叶挺直背脊，脖颈处柔韧的线条被抻拉地多了几丝锋芒。  
“我想这之间大概有什么误会，”他收敛了脸上的笑意，“葛葉是一名出色的演员，真正的天才不会在意身旁有何人为伴，他比所有人想象的要坚强的多。”  
“他不是离群索居的羔羊，而是远离尘嚣的牧神。“  
在这个利益至上的行业，拉起一个人比抛弃一个人更需要勇气。从第一次合作时是这样，到七年后的今天也是。叶没再多说，继续笑眯眯地应付接下来的问题。相比于葛葉，他应对媒体的态度更加游刃有余，事实上，哪怕是普通人，在经历了无数次采访后都不会像葛葉一样面对记者依旧如此紧张慌乱、如临大敌。人们将此归咎于葛葉早年发表诸多争议性言论的后遗症，尽管从未得到证实。

“……人们乐于在剧院里一睹恺撒的英勇，而不能接受他活跃在真实世界的社交平台里，或许我们也可以用入戏太深来解释葛葉之后充满攻击性的言论，这大概也是为什么它们只出现了短短一个月的原因所在。从中我们不难看出，葛葉并不如传闻所描述的那样会深陷一个角色无法自拔，他扮演的每一个角色的性格差距极大，参演的电影也风格迥异，然而他却能够通过短暂的调整便马不停蹄地接下新片，实力不证自明。”  
——摘自当晚《纽约客》线上平台的采访结语

对于叶和葛葉合作的第一部电影《牧羊人(Shepherd)》，无论影评人还是普通观众都喜欢把它引到恋童和同性关系上，而在剧情以外最为人津津乐道的是葛葉的妆容——一位年过半百的老人。尽管如今的服化道水平可以轻而易举地将老态描摹在年轻的脸庞上，直接选择年长的演员出演仍是更为直截了当的主流，但导演还是力排众议坚持己见，最后这部小成本制作的文艺片不仅成为当年戛纳的开场片，更是一举斩获奥斯卡最佳原创剧本，葛葉和叶也分别获得了最佳男主角的提名和第二个最佳男配角。  
这部影片被描述为田园版的《死于威尼斯》，讲述了由葛葉饰演的独居牧羊人亚历山大因无法放下牧羊的工作所以拒绝参加儿子的婚礼，婚礼当天的傍晚，独自伫立在草原的老人偶遇了离家出走而在羊群附近四处徘徊的由叶饰演的少年。老人好心收留少年，每日和他一同牧羊，少年的俊美和勃勃生机点燃了老人对生命的热情，甚至忘记了年龄沉醉在许久未有的激情中，但少年最后还是离开了他踏上了新的旅途。在影片结尾，老人仰躺在璀璨星空之下，蜷缩在羊群之中，放任狼嗥声渐渐逼近。  
主流娱乐杂志一致认为这是二人的初识，并且杀青后葛葉没有重蹈覆辙，短暂地失控几日便又让一切又都回到了正轨。

“它总是乱跑。”  
气喘吁吁的少年面色潮红，晶莹的汗珠黏住额发，飘渺的气味随毛孔的收张四散蒸腾在空气中，跳跃闪烁的蓝眼睛被阳光洗刷得一尘不染。他身前的羊羔逐渐停下脚步，转了两圈后温顺地钻回他的臂弯下。  
“你不也是吗。”  
葛葉说着抬手揉平他微卷的发梢，嘶哑的嗓音和举手投足间的沧桑让此举多了几分温馨和蔼，猩红的虹膜里涌动的欲望则硬生生地扭曲出微妙的撕裂感，那是只属于热恋之人的欢愉。他目不转睛，难以克制的情热扼死了理智，只得全神贯注地凝视叶：亚麻衬衫下如蜜流淌的皮肤，棉袜在他乳白的脚趾上都白的庸俗，微微开合的暖红色口腔，湿润的嘴唇被风揩干，留下一层细碎的皮屑，搔弄着他蠢蠢欲动的爱意。  
“羊羔就是麻烦。”

“羊羔都要饿坏。”  
叶含胸屈膝，脚尖紧贴舞台上的标线，“你不要太任意地把别人拿来讽刺，我知道在公羊面前谁跟你干的好事，在那个庙里，好说话的神女也笑你无耻。”  
“……脆弱的流言蜚语受不住真相的淘洗，我只能在河水中看到自己如初生羊犊般清洁的面孔。”  
葛葉紧咬下唇让自己回神，强装漫不经心地扬起一只手臂围着叶缓缓踱步，现在这副状态倒也正好契合了剧中人的模样，心猿意马却故作清醒，“我名为卢波库斯，我以此名起誓，我从不行苟且之事，也不屑于与羊群为伍。”  
说完他便昂起那不可一世的头颅，一步一顿地下场了。  
“好！停——”  
这幕《牧神》是一出戏中戏，正好呼应了电影的名字，带有强烈的象征性。叶在拍摄间隙凑到葛葉身旁有一搭没一搭闲聊。“哎，《牧羊人》里也提到过牧神呢。”他扭开水瓶啜饮一口然后递给葛葉，“你知道吗，现在的情人节最早是从牧神节演变过来的。”  
“哦，这样。”葛葉接过水瓶猛灌一大口，“这我倒是听说过，之前演恺撒的时候查过资料。”  
恺撒执意在牧神节这天举办运动会，而在开幕式上，将军安东尼三次意图为他献上王冠都被拒绝。葛葉出演的那版恺撒剧本被修改过，第三次的时候恺撒接受了王冠，制造了更明显的戏剧冲突。  
“所以你打算爱我吗，我的牧神？”  
叶嬉笑着侧目，同时捧起葛葉的左手，细细啄吻无名指和中指间的指缝。“失去庇护的羔羊终将迷途，惟有指引者的光束点亮前路。”  
“这是已然而非未然。自始至终，从未中断。”  
葛葉说完闭目屏息，他感受到叶放下了自己的手，紧接着是温热的皮肤混杂唇釉的苦味贴在嘴唇的触感。  
这到底是戏里还是戏外，葛葉油然生出一股怅然若失的茫然，他们方才的每一句对白都是事先编排好的台词，可炽热的感情如此逼真。他早已察觉到自己遵守着叶立下的游戏规则，亦步亦趋地向终章迈进。但这一切究竟是自己演员的本能还是假戏真做呢？

在葛葉的回忆中，两人的初遇算不上什么美好的往事。  
正如传言所述，他在出演完两部电影后难以从所扮演的角色中剥离出来，生活变成了一团乱麻且大有愈演愈烈的趋势。在确认参演《牧羊人》之后，即使明天需要和导演以及叶见面他仍然服下了大量安定然后在地铁上昏睡到第三天凌晨，直到叶找到他。  
“取景地设备故障，不用担心。”叶将他带到同导演约定的房间，在他坐下后俯身递给他一杯咖啡，“你没有打乱任何一个人的计划。”  
“是吗？！啊……”葛葉长舒一口气，脊背卸力，脖颈以下软绵绵地从椅背滑落，“太好了……”说完后停顿数秒又惊坐起来补充道，“抱歉！我不是说设备故障是好事，我的意思是……啊，我真正的意思是——”  
“没有打扰到别人太好了，是吗？”  
叶的嘴角弯出熟悉而微妙的弧线，一只误打误撞从黎明羽化的飞蛾扑在玻璃窗的一角，被阳光照进来，圆润的三角形影子投在他的睫毛上，在那之下的眼睛蓝的深不可测，浓稠又明亮。葛葉愣住了，痴望着那片影子，一时弄不明白是他的话还是他的眼睛迷惑了自己。  
“很高兴能和你合作。”叶的笑意更浓厚了，眼角的细纹让他的笑容肆意地在五官、墙纸和整个房间里游动，像一条不安分却颇有余裕的鱼。“你是我最喜欢的演员，葛葉先生。”  
“不是奉承亦不是认同，我只说过一次也只会对你说一次。我喜欢你的表演胜过任何其他演员。”  
“请接受我残缺但真诚的赞美。”  
然后他拉低声音附耳轻语，“可不要给其他人说呀。”他针织衫的下摆勾在扶手末端，表情像极了怕遭人嫉妒而偷偷藏起奖章的孩子，脸上浮出层酝酿已久的轻描淡写。  
葛葉以为自己的大脑还被药物浸泡得不甚清醒，迷迷糊糊地和叶对视，握上叶伸过来的手，“我，我也很高兴能和你合作，很高兴认识你。”他的声音烫起来，舌头发胀，血液循环过快迫使面颊的毛细血管细碎破裂，不知所措的羞愧借此泵入动脉，让他愈发昏昏沉沉。  
对爱朦胧的期待，是的，这是区别于所有角色的，只为葛葉自己拥有的情感升腾萌发，曾经的喜怒哀乐失去了名字，爱总有一种宽待爱以外的人的特质，过去的种种混沌以它为中心盈盈荡开，被污成染缸的灵魂兜头浇了一桶乌漆，惟有浓稠至此才可独立于其他的一切。  
我将会爱上他，尽管我对他知之甚少，尽管他认为这是我们初次见面。无数次犹豫不决、辗转反侧的葛葉在此瞬间分外坚定，甚至自己都不清楚这份决心来自何方。

“我很高兴能在这里见到你，”叶的心理医生拍了一下转椅让它面向自己的病人，“而不是停尸房或者警局传唤室。”  
“好过分呐——”叶把玩着桌子上的笔筒，毫无悔改之意，“我在你心目中是那么差劲的人吗？”  
“如果不是他辞职我可能现在还一无所知，”他语气生冷，“换掉我去找一个只能开处方药的白痴，你到底在想什么？”  
“因为他在给我开佐匹克隆前只会问我一个问题，”叶像是屏蔽了对方的怒意一般打了个哈欠，“我的名字。”  
“听着，我不是你的经纪人所以我不在乎你的商业价值，我只在乎你的死活，因为那会影响我的声誉。”他用指关节狠狠敲击桌面，“你至少每周过来一次，半个小时都好。”  
“现在看上去你比我更需要心理医生。”叶满不在乎地笑笑，“我现在睡得很好，每天按时作息，健康的不得了。”  
“是吗？”对方把笔扔到桌上，“如果你把每天只睡三小时、凌晨两点入睡早上五点起床称作健康的话我是不是应该投诉世界卫生组织给人类正常睡眠时间注水呢？！”他忿忿地握拳砸在扶手上，“这样下去你他妈还能活着就是个医学奇迹！”  
“嘛，我倒是很愿意为医学事业献身。”叶装作对话里的意思浑然不觉，“没有那么严重吧，稍微努力一下就可以解决了。”  
“是的，刚遇到你的时候我也这么安慰过自己。”医生抓了抓自己的头发，“你需要找一个合适的朋友或者爱人，你需要一个倾听者。”  
“我有很多朋友。”  
“没错，我也算是，如果不是我自作多情的话。”他叹了口气，“但我们不知道你反感什么，不知道你热衷什么，不知道你是否经历过痛苦，就算知道了也只能隔岸观火。你不会把我们当作倾听者的，你的戒备心太重了，你把自己的心锁了起来又渴望别人把它打开，但是始终都不肯把钥匙交出去。”  
“你不爱我们。”医生举起水杯冲他晃了晃，“这就是问题所在。”  
“当然，不过我有爱着的人。”叶收起微笑，“我爱葛葉。”  
“咳！咳咳……”  
叶饶有兴趣地欣赏对方被水呛到的窘迫模样，递过去自己的手帕，“希望你下次喝水能记得气管和食道是相通的。”  
“咳……我早该猜到……咳咳……”医生揩了一把下巴，“把他拉进社交圈，三番五次找他合作，和他住在一起……他的眼神，哦，我早该猜到是他！”  
“得了吧，你猜不到的。”叶重新拾起笑容，神色却略显黯然，“他也猜不到。”  
“……没有比他更出色又敬业的演员了。”  
“你不是吗？”  
“那不一样，我和他完全不同。”  
“既然爱他就直接说啊，你是没看过你们俩拍的电影还是怎样？”医生不解，“熟悉你们两个的人都能察觉出他对你抱着什么样的感情，看看他的眼神就知道了。”  
“是的，但是我不能接受。”叶苦笑着掩上面颊，另一只手轻点前胸。  
“我不是不想交出钥匙，而是它已经被一起锁在里面了。”

和葛葉不同，叶是位爱惜羽毛的方法派演员，他成名极早，在不短的演艺生涯中作品少的有限但每一部都是高质量佳作乃至是难以逾越的经典。他强大的实力让他有资本挑选自己欣赏的剧本并加以发掘。从《厄勒克特拉》到《抵押品》再到《扫地出门》、《落水猫》，他坐拥两个奥斯卡最佳男主角、三个金球奖和一个戛纳最佳奖，是当之无愧、实至名归的影帝。他可以让流浪汉彬彬有礼却不显突兀，可以让连环杀人犯落落大方、和蔼可亲，角色们复杂又立体，仿佛他的棋子被玩弄于股掌之间，他每一寸的雕琢与打磨都不差分毫。  
外界广泛认为，他眼光独到所以才格外欣赏影坛新锐葛葉，并且三次抛出橄榄枝为他找到量身定做般的优秀剧本邀请他参演。虽也有人怀疑他是否对葛葉有所图谋或者包藏爱意，但他本人则不置可否，毫不避嫌地在各种场合谈及两人间的感情，坦荡得让人找不出任何疑点。  
两人的第二次合作是电影《涩味月亮(Astringent Moon)》。叶在其中扮演青年贵族纽埃尔，葛葉则扮演他的同性伴侣考约特。这部作品情节错综复杂：年轻大学生卡宴为了排解失恋的不快决定乘坐游轮前往斯里兰卡旅游。在船上，他遇到了俊美得堪称惊艳的男人纽埃尔和他坐在轮椅上的丈夫——作家考约特。作家的博学和谈吐吸引了年轻人，他们找到机会攀谈起来且逐渐熟络。因为输掉了一次赌约，作家向年轻人讲述了自己和伴侣的故事。  
他们在一次旅途中偶遇，一见钟情，爱情让他们情深意浓、难舍难分。然而那个男人摄人的魅力只让他着迷了七个月，尽管他深知对方为了他放弃了大学的录取，被家人剥夺了遗产继承权，始终对他一往情深，还是狠心与他分手，断绝了一切往来。之后因为一场意外的车祸，他住进了医院，却在醒来后发现曾经的爱人站在他的病床前，怒不可遏地将他推到地上，从此他双腿瘫痪，只能靠对方照顾起居。他们继续生活在一起，而自那日开始对方就没有停止过对他的虐待，但他惊讶地发现他们依旧相爱。  
随着剧情的发展，那个美艳的男人和年轻人之间燃起了熊熊爱欲，在故事的最后，二人相拥而舞，目睹此情此景的作家举起手枪，对自己的伴侣扣下了扳机。  
抛开跌宕起伏的情节，这部作品最夺人眼球的地方便是各种大尺度的床戏，放在其他人身上这件事可能会被津津乐道许久，但碍于两人一向敬业的表演和分无遮掩的态度，各路花边小报记者很快就丧失了兴趣，即使有兴趣也不知从哪下手，最后不了了之。

“你对这样的问题很感兴趣，是吗？”叶一脸天真地戳烂了盘子里的点心。  
见对方默不作声，叶抽走他手里的报纸，揪住他的额发，“昂起头，亲爱的，我在问你话呢。”  
葛葉顺从地沿着他手臂发力的方向微微抬头，不做任何反抗，坐在轮椅上任由他摆布，“我对除你以外的任何事都不感兴趣。”  
他捧起葛葉的脸，像欣赏艺术品一样端详他，皮肤过于白皙了，不是纯洁的白，而是被污秽后又将懵懂无知的逆来顺受刷在表面凸显的无垢，红色的眼球是血涂抹过的窗户，从中可窥见到的不是海浪而是死水。被打碎了再拼起来的瓷器，被玷污了再重新包浆的白衬衫，叶的理智开始游离，他是被破坏过后又重建的美。叶去吻他，咬住他的舌头，唇釉和脂粉的香气流淌进鼻腔。是我把他拼好的，他想，用舌尖舔舐贝齿和牙龈，吻得愈加深了。

“看过医生了？”  
“嗯……”  
“按时吃药了？”  
“嗯……”  
“好孩子，你很听话。”  
“啊？可能是吧，但是被这么评价我还是觉得很别扭。一般‘听话’这个词会用在成年人身上吗？”葛葉抬手松了松衣领，“搞不明白你在想什么……”  
“我也搞不明白葛葉在想什么呀。”叶笑得又软又浅，像是可以舀出一勺饮下般，他伸手去揉葛葉的头发，手法略有些亲昵的粗鲁，葛葉坐在轮椅上也不方便躲闪，任由他把发丝拢起来又捋平。  
“我没想到你会再找我合作。”葛葉眯起眼眺望月亮，海上的夜空过于晴朗了，他想，被月光染色的乌云像叶的睫毛。“这个角色应该有更好的人选。”  
“但葛葉是我心目中最合适的。”叶玩闹似的把对方的脑袋像运球一样揽进怀里，让他不得已半趴在自己膝盖上，甲板上老旧的长椅吱嘎作响。  
“哦……”  
经过一段时间的相处，他习惯了对方时不时过分逾越的举动，顺从地把半张脸贴进叶的毛衣里，“别对我有那么大的期望啊……”  
“那葛葉忍心让我失望吗？呜哇，我真的要伤心了哦，葛葉先生——”叶微微施力缠住葛葉的脖子，捏得尖细的嗓音造作出一股娇嗔的味道，“明明，明明把香草蛋糕都让给葛葉先生了——好过分！我要哭了！”  
“原来那块蛋糕是这个意思吗？喂，等等——疼，疼——你先松开啊！”葛葉被突如其来地动作弄得有些喘不上气，他手忙脚乱地抓住叶的胳膊，但又担心对方一卸力自己搞不好会从膝盖上滚下去，只得偏移重心继续朝着上半身靠拢，“我演就是了！我会好好演的！”  
叶得到了想要的答复后心满意足地腾出一只手扶起葛葉，看他坐起来，作劫后余生状平复呼吸，复又不住嗤嗤笑出声。逗他笑了，叶微妙的沾沾自喜，他应该笑，笑起来好看。  
“这就对了。”等笑声逐渐消融进夜色，他掰过葛葉的下颌，凑近，和他额头相抵，“葛葉是最合适的演员。”  
“也是我最喜欢的演员。”  
这是怜爱，古怪的念头又一次飞掠心头。几秒后，葛葉侧离额头与他对视，叶浸润在月光里的睫毛扇动，其中复杂的情愫如一缕烟云袅袅升起。他不止一回从叶那里觉察出这种情绪，像是在看暴露在阳光下的破碎雪景球，而自己就是其中即将融化的冰雕。不善交际不意味着没有察言观色的能力，葛葉的自知之明提醒他这早已不是一厢情愿了，但这份感情究竟是真实的吗？  
“你也是，我也很喜欢你。”葛葉略有难为情的神色，但还是舒展眉头地提起淡淡笑意，“你把我拉了出来，叶，谢谢你。”  
我爱着你，希望你可以原谅我，原谅我奔波在柏油路上时抬头看到侥幸存活在城市灯火中的一点启明星就会想到黎明升起的太阳，看到燃烧的太阳就会想到炉火，看到炉火就会想到海边潮湿的夜晚，看到潮湿的夜晚就会想到受潮发卷的剧本，就会想到每念一句台词你都会浮现在我眼前，我就又可以再见到你了。久而久之，我看到星星、月亮和太阳都会想起你。我可以表明自己的心迹吗？你会接受吗？  
“和角色共情是好事，你总是能够如此顺利的进入角色。”  
叶避过这个话题，仿佛站在闸路口拉下把手，让火车换了条轨道徐徐前行，“关于角色，我们之间的区别很大，葛葉。”  
“如果把扮演的角色比作钥匙孔而把演员比作钥匙，那么葛葉你就是一根光滑的铁芯，需要通过磨蚀、熔铸、伤害自己来契合孔洞，痛苦但真实。”叶双手撑在长椅上，强劲的海风像是把他推远了，衬衫整个被吹胖，又迅速地瘪下去，“我嘛，则是一团橡胶，毫不费力的被角色揉捏、挤压成想要的形象。”  
葛葉太单纯了，叶这么认为，看着那副死去一般木讷的双腿，他为这样的葛葉感到欣慰和悲哀。葛葉自开始出演以来，便常常在奇怪的地方昏睡，又在奇怪的地方醒来；总是忘记自己刚刚做过什么又打算去做什么；走着走着就会突然跪倒在地，以至于完全失去正常行走的能力，必须和考约特一样靠轮椅行动；甚至依靠机械窒息来入眠和保持情绪。以上种种，他都小心地隐藏于表面对剧本的热忱下，并恳求唯一的知情者叶不要声张。  
“我又帮了你什么呢？葛葉。”叶垂首，把手放到葛葉的腿上，缓慢地从胯部抚摸到膝部，“你还是在经历着角色的痛苦，除非你愿意自己走出来。”  
在我没有介入你的生活之前，你经受过什么样的痛苦？这种粉碎自我又重新粘合的折磨你已经体验了多少次？我能帮得了你什么？我能做些什么？我可以弥补什么？这是认知失调，是创伤后应激障碍，诱因是罪恶感，撕裂自我成就角色是必须的吗？移情于罪恶是必要的吗？叶默不作声，想把葛葉从轮椅上拎起来责问他，让他看清楚除了一地渣滓，留给自己的还剩什么。  
“我没有那么脆弱。”葛葉取下别在衣襟的眼镜，重新架到鼻梁上，这使他看上去更陌生了，“这可是你说的。成为角色是我实现价值的唯一道路，是我的职责所在。”  
“但是得克制。”叶又笑了，笑里却有种往远处看的神情，仿佛看不见现在，“陷得太深会毁了我们的。”

“你知道我为什么喜欢吃水果蛋糕而不是香草蛋糕吗？”  
“不，不知道。抱歉，先生。”脸颊绯红的青年被男人唐突地发问搞得手足无措，他结结巴巴，羞于直视对方眼底盈盈的水蓝，“为什么呢？”  
“因为水果是有季节的，无论如何都不可能在一个蛋糕上吃到所有新鲜的水果，所以水果蛋糕是残缺的，短暂的。”男人眉梢上挑，冲他眨眨眼，不言而喻的魅惑自被晒得微红的眼角抛出，“香草蛋糕是永远的，一年四季都能吃到的，永恒意味着日复一日，枯燥乏味。”  
“所以——”他抚过年轻人的胸膛，拉着对方的领带让他不得不逼近自己，在他的侧颊留下一枚擦着果酱的吻。  
“残缺意味着美好，短暂意味着珍贵。”男人别有所指的微笑，带着三分媚态，“你是怎么想的呢？我可爱的男孩。”  
“那么，我可以称呼你为‘我的先生’吗？”

一幕终了，葛葉遥望着凑到叶身边讨论剧本的年轻人，月光照在身上和日光一样刺辣。他们靠得太近了，不，说不定是他们之间的关系足够维系这么近的距离。今夜是满月，坑坑疤疤看得很清楚，年轻人的位置恰好挡住了残缺的圆月，叶的嘴唇开开合合，他隐约能听到自己的叶拿这个月亮和对面的人讲剧情和台词，讲二人在剧中的感情。年轻人既拘谨又大胆，温顺且热情地听叶讲话，倾斜的冷光像金砂一样刻画出叶的眉骨、鼻梁，若隐若现的酒窝盛满笑意，他恍惚间听到年轻人称呼叶为“我的先生”。  
某种污烂的恐惧不可遏制地具象化了，我清楚我的爱意，我笃信我不是爱着角色而是爱着他，那他对我的温良又是出于什么呢？他会温柔以待的是我还是考约特？惊慌失措，葛葉仔细品味这个词，惊慌失措，多有意思，本就未曾拥有，谈什么永恒、枯燥和香草蛋糕呢？  
葛葉从不将成为演员付出的全部视为负担，也不将打碎自己的痛苦放在心上——尽管他必须去偿还这莫须有的代价，但他一直无所谓需要做什么。他看着自己念戏剧、演电影，一路走上去，经历了很多也什么都没经历过，理所当然到荒唐。他的人生有别于所有人的，人们的人生是波折的渐近线，在蜿蜒的前进中逼近死亡。但他的不同，是一段又一段一到两小时的曲线，反反复复矫糅成一团，直到画的太重太深了，透破了纸，他的一生也就结束了。他的爱是在这期间不慎溅出去的一滴油墨，突兀、毫无意义，哪怕是书写者都无法把它和混乱的曲线牵扯出关联。在无意义中找出意义是匪夷所思的。但正是这偶然中的偶然，他有了属于自己的轨迹，命运让他成了那个墨点的书写者，让他沉浮在各个角色的神智找到了一块可以依附的浮木。所以他不会放手也放不了手，只能任着这块浮木带他漂来漂去，即使酸涩也是幸福的。  
可是浮木只能是浮木，他来了，抓住它，也不过是拖慢了浮木的速度，他改变不了方向。不，不对，这不过是我对叶的爱。葛葉继续看着叶和周围的人攀谈，呼啸的海风把衣摆肆意挥到空中。真正的叶是一艘漂亮的船，它承载着才华和美好在海面自由自在，它足够大、足够宽敞，容纳了很多人，不介意施舍一个位置把我从水里救出来。不需要上船，这样就可以了，能在偌大的海中央有一处栖身之地就够了，妄图得到的越多失去的就越多。葛葉开解自己，反而宽慰了起来。  
“亲爱的。”叶的声音突然在耳畔响起，他被实实在在地吓了一跳，“你一直在看我呢。”  
“……我只会看着你，这不是理所应当的吗？”  
“甜言蜜语对你没有好处的哦。”叶不知何时悄无声息地来到他身旁，怀里还抱着一沓毛毯，“你看到了什么吗？”，边说着，他边把毛毯摊开披在对方的肩膀和膝盖上，音调有一股刷了奶精的冰冷味道。  
“我只会相信你想让我相信的。”葛葉乖顺地抬起头，他依旧坐在轮椅上，碍于高度的差距，他的脖子有些发酸，看不清叶脸上的表情，无法得知叶是否满意自己的回答。  
“哈哈，我最喜欢现在的亲爱的了。”叶笑得手指也跟着震鸣抖动，他把轮椅往后推了几步，离甲板的护栏更近了，涛声混合着颤抖的笑声拍打葛葉的鼓膜，他有一瞬错乱地遐想叶会不会干脆把他丢进海里，因为纽埃尔就是打算这么做的。但此刻他居然暗暗窃喜，毁灭欲和恐惧杂交出畸变的欢快。这样也好，这样也好，是我咎由自取，葛葉无意识地随叶笑起来，叶见状却停下了，面无表情地俯视他，伸出一只手握住他的脖子。  
“忠诚是艳俗之物，亦是廉价之物。”他没有施力，仅是不紧不慢地来回摩挲骨骼和筋脉的形状，“召之即来，挥之即去。”  
“不过葛葉这么晚了还不去休息吗？”叶猛然若无其事似地抽回手，拿出一副关切的姿态，“海风吹得时间太长会关节疼，我还是把你送回去吧。”他看到葛葉略有僵硬的五官，调笑似地捏捏对方凉软的耳垂，“外面太冷了。”  
“又突然搞什么……”葛葉一时还没反应过来，被这前后转变弄得不明所以，蹙起眉头以示不快，“你这可让我分不出什么时候是在对台词，什么时候又是正常说话。”  
“这要怪随时都能进入状态的葛葉呀。”叶满不在乎地怪罪到葛葉头上，他拉长把手，推着轮椅拐弯，“要是惹我不高兴了我就把你推进海里喂鲨鱼哦。”  
“喂！住手啊！”葛葉憋着笑回呛，“那我会像飞翔的荷兰人一样徘徊在海面上等着把你拉下水。”  
“好过分啊——”  
“过分的是你才对吧！”  
太有趣了。叶想，葛葉太像个小孩了，坦荡荡把爱或不爱摆在身前，一样接着一样清点，但有时又豁达的像一个老人，发现少了什么或多了什么也不会刨根问底地寻找为什么多了或少了，就这样摆着，仿佛铺了满满一桌的点心。  
像是先前皆是有意而为，之后叶主动把这个初出茅庐的新人演员介绍给他，并借着这个机会把他拉进影视界的社交圈，让这个鲜少活跃在众人面前的天才回到人群中，那团交杂的墨线有了破绽。  
在做出第一个邀请之前，叶给葛葉送过去一盒香草蛋糕，里面附着一张语义不详的卡片——上面写道：原本属于你的一定会再回到你手上。

“……我，我好疼……”葛葉手抖如濒死蛾虫的翅膀，瓶里的药片随动作洒落一地，像纵欲后的遗精在地毯上滴出星星点点的惨白，“求你，求你不要松开……”  
他臆想着的叶依旧死死掐住他的喉咙，仿佛溺水之人抓住了最后一根救命稻草。错觉中，肺泡尖叫着干瘪，流水塞挤进每一处缝隙，沉闷又柔软的巨浪把肋骨压在身下，角膜如粼粼波澜，泡沫被撕碎的残渣拼粘在眼前，缤纷倒错的光斑扭动着覆盖世界，窒息感跨过某条界线脱胎换骨，浸泡在凉意中的温吞欢愉包裹住他。理智是一粒鹅卵石，在波涛侵蚀下瑟缩着被蚕食，意识带着经年沉疴溃散——空虚有空虚的好。葛葉想，他尽力临摹叶的姿态，肖想叶的手掌，叶的眼睛，叶的四肢。他要留住叶，留住那个对他施暴、侮辱他、摧毁他的叶；他要爱着叶，爱着那个美艳的惊世骇俗的、捉摸不透的、脆弱的、柔韧的叶。叶向他走来了，微笑的叶，他张开嘴，他要成为爱人了。  
敲门声响起。是谁？是叶吗？只有他能打开门，那就是叶了。我希望我现在就死去，只能他看到我而我看不到他。  
幻觉刹车了，一切戛然而止，出于求生本能，葛葉的左手松开，身体和脖颈的腰带一起跌进床褥。药效发作了，葛葉混混沌沌地抬起小臂，老茶色的青紫印在上面，他一时分不清自己是谁。

“我很抱歉。”当葛葉双腿大开的瘫在软垫上时，压在他身上的叶说。字与字之间停顿的粗糙，好像是在挣扎着呕吐，“我很抱歉。”他重复了一遍，接着重复了第二遍，第三遍。  
葛葉压抑着喉咙深处因疼痛而摩挲声带的抽气声，拧动腰身把叶吞纳得更深些，仿佛两条腿真的残疾了，“这是必要的……”他陷在床上，感受快感弥散蔓延，忍不住呻吟出声，阴茎溢出更多的涎水，打湿了下体苍白的毛发，“我们需要这样……啊——嗯……”  
叶不作声了，专心致志地撕咬身下人的肩颈，勃发的阳具深深浅浅地刺入甬道，黏软的肠壁吸住脉络。房间里太安静了，穴口吞咽得啧啧有声，滑腻的水渍彼此舔舐，葛葉胡乱喊着意味不明的母语，似乎埋怨他太急太快。  
他突然想扼住葛葉纤细的脖颈，逼迫他喊自己的名字，他想亲他，吻他，射在里面，看他流出白浊的汁液，像一株被催熟的无花果。他看到牧神挥舞名为痛苦的镰刀，割下他硕果仅存的理智，把它揉碎了嚼烂了又吐到葛葉赤裸的身上；他看到恺撒迸出字句——“你也在内吗，勃鲁托斯？”——然后他以狠厉的挺入填补三十三道创伤；他要做安东尼，求他从剥离自我的折磨中解脱，告诉他，王是不会错误的，他所决定的事必有充分之由，我将永远忠诚。他从来没有这么想爱他，只差一点，差一步，跨过去，一步就好，一个词就好，他情不自禁的念出葛葉的名字。  
葛葉闻声看向他，浑身湿淋淋的像一只溺死的羔羊，濡湿的双眼无辜而茫然，一副听之任之的模样。樱桃似的眼珠埋着坚硬的果核，钝然不平的期待蓄势待发，看上去一无所知又无所不知。叶在那里瞥见了自己的倒影——一团扭曲模糊的血肉。他爱我，他在爱着我。而我却利用他的才华，利用他的爱。叶像是被烫到一样慌张地别过头，为自己的卑劣感到恶心。

他们的第一次见面远远早于首次合作，回忆起来久远而飘渺。  
彼时，他是一位初出茅庐的戏剧演员，在名不见经传的小剧院挣扎于悲剧的一个个轮回。没有观众意味着入不敷出，入不敷出意味着缩减工资，而缩减工资意味着存款缩水、无路可走，然后就必须重回舞台，如此陷入死循环。叶眼睁睁地看着自己逐渐一无所有，四肢百骸颓然冰冷，连放弃都不再唾手可得。  
叶本该不至于此，他天赋异禀，曾经戏剧学院的老师如此称赞到。他可以迅速的代入角色并理解角色，像一只融进剧情环境的变色龙，他强大的移情能力让几乎所有目睹过他表演的人感到震惊。但这也把他推进了名为自我的监狱，只能穿梭于各个牢笼间，因为无论哪个角色的蓝本最后都会成为自己，他被动地固步自封，难以突破枷锁，最后只得草草寻觅一家缺人手的剧院开始自己的职业生涯。  
某一年冬天的情人节，新剧《俄狄浦斯》封箱演出，全场只有一名观众，他的同事们因为拖欠工资索性罢演，偌大的舞台惟剩他一人。为了这个角色他打磨数月，自虐般宣泄淋漓的情绪，他强忍痛苦，拼尽自己最后一丝热情演完了这出独角戏，最后面对观众席谢幕。他呼吸不畅，咬死槽牙，坚韧地饰演末路君王的隐忍和倔强，浑身的筋骨痛得像是被碾压。他万念俱灰的抬起头，和唯一的观众四目相对。  
出乎他意料的是，那位青年用相仿的眼神注视着他，蓬勃的情绪在镁光灯下无限放大，他用力向舞台上抛去一支纸花。  
“请接受我的赞美！”他声音沙哑，“尽管它残缺不齐，但绝对真挚赤诚。”  
那原本是统帅们向俄狄浦斯王的宣誓，现在它是一支用宣传单折成的蹩脚纸玫瑰。  
“这是一场出色的表演……”  
青年哽咽着环顾四周，冲他鞠了一躬后匆匆离开了，像是后知后觉地为所作所为害羞起来。  
叶忍俊不禁地拾起纸花，凝视剧院良久，岌岌可危的坚持开始自愈，莫名的执念生根发芽。枷锁断裂、牢笼打开，一场酝酿已久的巨变随多年的积蓄喷薄而出。  
自此，落魄的戏剧演员消失不见了，取而代之的是新生代影帝的诞生。

“我没有想到你会做到这一步。”  
医生沉默的看着叶点起第四根香烟，灰蒙蒙的雾气萦绕在空中，“我还是搞不懂，明明你清楚他对你的感情，为什么不干脆接受呢？”  
“你看不出来吗，他在等你爱他。“  
“我想让他爱上我，所以他才会爱上我。”  
“开玩笑，别告诉我你其实会催眠吧，你真能对某个人施下心理暗示让他迷上你吗？”医生摆摆手，驱散了漂浮在他面前的烟灰。  
“其他人不行，但葛葉可以。”叶勾起苦涩的微笑。  
“方法派演员是移情于角色，把虚构的伴侣替换成自己真正的爱人，所以我的表演不过是移花接木的真情流露，但是体验派演员不同。”他把啜了四分之一的烟头戳进烟灰缸，“体验派演员是拿出自己的感情，哪怕只有一点，然后无限放大，不断摧毁自己直到自己成为角色，这就是葛葉。”  
“我利用了他，”叶盯住徐徐不绝的灰烟，“合作的剧本是我安排的，他走的每一步都是我事先准备的，我已经两次向他献上王冠。”  
“他对我确实有好感，可能没那么多，但是足以让他爱上我。”  
“我很卑鄙。”  
“……你不像葛葉，你太有自知之明了。”医生合拢双手，“所以你会自我怀疑自己某个养成的习惯、不经意间流露的细节究竟是来源于自己还是某个角色。但是这没有必要，你就是你，给自己背上太多质疑不是好事。”  
“那是因为只有我最了解自己。”叶掏出烟盒又踌躇着收起，全程只用了食指和中指，他飞快地用手背擦了擦鼻子，眼角温吞的下垂，医生看着这一串动作发自内心的感到不寒而栗，它们既陌生又熟悉，他突然回想起叶在拍摄《牧神礼赞》前是从不吸烟的。  
“我永远都没有自我，我如今的人格甚至都是不同角色杂糅出来的。这是等价交换，我用正常生活的权利换取才华。”  
“这不是借口，你必须改变。自我质疑已经严重影响你的生活了，它让你有意识的疏远其他人，封闭内心成了你不想伤害别人也不被别人伤害的自保手段。”  
“我知道，所以我自觉放弃了爱人的能力，不再试图从他人身上索求什么。”叶神情带着丝满足的凄凉，“直到永远，我原本是这么想的。”  
“可这种想法让我闭目塞听，让我只能在葛葉已经遍体鳞伤时才能发现他的溃烂。”他调动所有的肌肉阻塞颓态的流露，但依旧于事无补，“我很遗憾。”  
“如果不拉他一把，他要么会疯掉，要么会自杀，我选择了最卑劣的手段拯救他。”  
“……你打算怎么办……”医生背身转向窗外，俯视华灯初上的街道，下周就是情人节，大大小小的商铺挂上了颜色甜腻的装饰物。“明天你要去参加电影节，注意调整自己的状态。”  
“我会的。”叶整理好衣摆站起身，“我无路可退，只剩前进，虽然我永远都不会原谅自己。”  
“我将第三次为他献上王冠。”

葛葉花了整整一周看完了叶所有的作品和采访，终于发现了端倪。  
从第一次合作开始他便隐约发觉了叶身上的异样，但他一直当作是自己过度爱慕而牵引出的错觉，直到《牧神礼赞》拍摄完成，这份强烈到难以置之不理的违和感催促着他去寻找缘由，他才试着重新认识叶的经历。  
那是一盘录像带，积压在一家倒闭的报社的仓库里，封存十余年才得以重见天日，里面记录了叶一次醉酒后的即兴表演。因岁月侵蚀而粗糙的画面上，叶站在狭小的房间中央，模仿起一位又一位传统戏剧的经典人物：  
“不, 一点也不。只要一步步的由可能方面去推想：*亚历山大死了，亚历山大被埋葬，亚历山大化为灰尘，灰尘变成土，我们用土来做泥巴，谁能说人们不会用此泥巴来封个啤酒桶？”  
哈姆雷特神情哀恸，目送情人的尸体沉入墓冢。投入坟中的, 不是同情的祝祷, 而是一些瓦砾与碎石。叶的眼眶滚落浑浊的泪珠，液体顺着脸颊砸到地板上，沉闷地仿佛巨石自山崖滚落。旁观者和参与者——他的挚友赫瑞修伫立在一侧将灵魂抽身而出，听着他的呼喊蜂拥出肺腑，麻木地看他口型拉扯。  
“啊！你总算要承受我吻你的嘴了，约翰。好！我现在要吻你。我要用我的牙齿，如同咬着水果一般地吻你。是的，我现在要吻你的嘴，约翰。我说过的；我是不是说过呢？我说过。啊，我现在要吻你……但为何你不看着我，约翰？”  
莎乐美夺过银盘中约翰的头颅，狂热至疯癫地呐喊。处刑人持刀而跪，胆怯地被血液洪流般的爱欲波及。被月亮和死亡宠爱的公主，原本苍白的像是白色玫瑰花的影子，映着银白容貌的希罗底之女，西西里的美酒将她浸泡的糜烂猩红。叶痴痴地浅吟，“约翰——！”他，抑或是她狂笑，“如果你看着我，你就会爱上我。很好，我知道你会爱上我，爱情的神秘，远远超越死亡的神秘。人们应该只要考虑爱情！”  
“那在牧场上把我脚上残忍的铁镣解下的人，那把我从凶杀里救活的人——不论他是谁——真是该死！因为他做的是一件不使人感激的事。假如我那时候死了，也不至于使我这样痛苦了。”  
俄狄浦斯对着歌队长叹，被刺瞎的双目泛起黑白相间的碎渍。叶的手里紧紧攥着一支褪色的纸花，他瘫坐在地，向子虚乌有的牧羊人发问。  
“您为何——为何要将我捡回来？”他匍匐着身子，泪痕和酒渍在眼底化成一滩，“不，我不是，这样的我不是俄狄浦斯！”他的声音破开了，“解下铁镣的人是最圣洁温柔的神明，但他因为染指了我的镣铐而坠落……可我只能这样做……我为何无法得到原谅呢？”

“我的世界里唯独没有我自己。”  
我的世界里除了自己一无所有。  
葛葉凝视着屏幕里影像失真的叶，无声地回应。  
“我是像北极星一样坚定，它的不可动摇的性质，在天宇中是无与伦比的。天上布满了无数的星辰，每一个星辰都是一个火球，都有它各自的光辉，可是在众星之中，只有一个星卓立不动。在人世间也是这样；无数的人生活在这世间，他们都是有血肉有知觉的，可是我知道只有一个人能够确保他的不可侵犯的地位，任何力量都不能使他动摇。”  
恺撒向安东尼道别，孤身前往神殿，在面对勃鲁托斯时仍傲然自若。

“我就是他。”  
葛葉回答。

他回想起安东尼在恺撒的尸体旁悲壮而豪迈地斥向谋逆者，回想起少年和羊羔一起在牧羊人身前起舞，回想起被子弹射中前纽埃尔望向考约特意味深长的眼神，回想起牧神与信徒的纠葛……  
最后，他回想起《牧神礼赞》的结尾，安东尼在舞台上向萨沙求婚，这是他第三次尝试，而萨沙在接受的瞬间彻底失明。  
不是自己被囚于鸟笼，而是叶被扯断了翅膀。  
他恍然大悟。

“所以，”葛葉目不转睛地看着聚光灯下闪烁的主持人，轻描淡写地发问，“你打算像安东尼一样在颁奖典礼上告白吗？”  
“……”  
“我表现得那么明显吗？”  
“不，是只有我才能发现。”葛葉蹙起眉头，执着得像还未长成而不甘稚嫩的孩子，“我早该发现的。”  
“跟我过来。”他在叶耳边低语，随即侧身离席，向门外走去。叶见状紧随其后，手心渗出一层细密的冷汗。  
“缺席颁奖典礼不是什么明智之举。”叶跟着葛葉在一处外廊停下，试图劝阻他继续向外走。“我不会这么告白的，你相信我，我很抱歉。”他按住葛葉的肩膀又飞快撤开，“我们先回去吧。”  
“我……啊，这样真的不舒服……”葛葉不顾形象地抓挠头发，做好定型的发丝乱成一团，“你不用道歉，你为什么要道歉？”  
“戴上王冠的恺撒最后仍然被刺杀，接受求爱的萨沙还是在落幕的瞬间失明。如果一切真的如你所愿，照你的计划实现，我绝对会在不知什么时候刺瞎双目或者自杀。那你呢？”他盯紧叶，好像生怕他逃走一样，“你真的要去做安东尼为我收尸吗？”  
“我是葛葉，不是恺撒也不是萨沙，我爱你，不是因为我需要去爱安东尼或者任何一个角色，仅仅是因为你值得我爱，我从来没有过你能爱我的奢望，所以我一直以为你不过是入戏太深。”他的尾音由愤怒变得委屈，“我不知道你还是不是叶……”  
他深吸一口气，因暗纹繁琐而显得华丽优雅的西服和鲜艳的虹膜让他熠熠生辉，他扬起左臂，张扬地仿若准备受礼的君主。  
“*我现在不过告诉你哪一个人是我所爱的，并不是说我惧怕他无法爱我，因为我永远是亚历山德拉·拉古萨！跑到我的左边来，因为这一侧的心脏是跳动着的，实实在在告诉我你是怎么看待我和我的爱的。”  
“现在，你要给我答案吗？”  
大理石廊柱的阴影笼罩了叶，而葛葉站在一处灯光柔和的草丛前，银发乱糟糟的有些滑稽。夜晚植物特有的芬芳吹散了从密闭空间带出的燥热，宁静的月弯在云层间若隐若现，散射的光线在葛葉的侧脸洇起象牙般的颜色，宛若神祗的雕像。  
“毕竟今天是情人节，”叶发自内心地笑了，“没有人能拒绝这样的求爱。”  
他向前迈出一步，离开了阴影，站到葛葉身前。  
鼎沸般的掌声和热烈的欢呼声越来越远。  
“那么，我的回答是——”

——————END？——————

*注：文中戏剧台词均化用自同名戏剧作品。


End file.
